


The rainy night

by Xinessf



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xinessf/pseuds/Xinessf
Summary: The story is placed somewhere in between the chapter 4x15 (instinct) and the end of the season, when Myka is struggling with the cancer and the possibility of an early death. And now she has to struggle with the cheeky Helena, too.





	The rainy night

**Author's Note:**

> Like I always say, easy on me, please, don't go crazy with my mistakes. English is not my mother tongue, I have tried my best but sometimes it is quite difficult write down your feelings in a language that you don't handle.  
Having said that, I hope you will enjoy the fic as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I know it's too late because the show ended many years ago, but I've been re-watching it so the fire has been relight! I really love Pete, and I loved the relationship both agents had... until the end. No, they just can't finish together, so in my mind it didn't hapen like that.  
I will continue reading all your fanfictions about Warehouse 13, it help me a lot and it is the bloody best way to spend my free time.

Electric storms were quite common in South Dakota, but this was an especially long one; The B&B hadn’t opened its door since the storm started three days back, so the agents were continually looking for ways to keep busy. Fortunately, no alarms required their attention because going outside could be dangerous with such a big storm upon them.

-What if we run out food? – Panic tinted Pete’s voice.

-Easy Pete – Answered Claudia rolling her eyes – I think we have plenty.

-At least as long as you behave like a normal human being – Chimed in Myka, raising an eyebrow.

\- I always behave like a normal human being…a starving normal human being...

They continued chatting, both women teasing Pete while Steve smiled funnily from the couch. Suddenly, a bright car light flashed against the windowpanes, leaving the group speechless.

-Are you guys waiting for anybody? – Asked Myka

-No! How the hell is even possible to drive under this gale?

Before they could answer Steve’s question, a dark shape appeared behind the windowpanes, knocking eagerly at the door. Claudia jumped and opened the door cautiously, but when she realised who was outside, she, bewildered, stepped aside.

-Helena!

-Do you have any vacancy for an old agent? – Said the woman with a wide smile, dropping a suitcase at her feet.

-Geez Helena! You are soaked!

-How dare you drive here? You ok?

-Of course I am. I just needed a couple of days off.

-Couple of days? – Asked Pete – Did you bring some food? Cause we’re short of…

-Shut up, Pete! – Cut Myka off – Helena, please, come in.

Claudia led Helena to her old room, and after what seemed like an eternity to Myka, Helena, in dry and comfy clothes, joined the group in the living room.

-So, Helena, how come did you drop by? – Asked Claudia.

Myka pretended not to be paying too much attention to the conversation, but the reasons that had brought Helena to her door were eating her from inside. Seeing her again, after two months, had turned her world upside down. The last time they were together, Myka held back her tears and encouraged Helena to fight for Nate, for a new life. She felt utterly broken, but she meant it; Helena deserved a happy new life, even if Myka wasn’t part of it. Telling her that words had helped to close a door. Myka really needed to get over her, and by those words, she finally had accepted that she had lost her chance with Helena. That decision had torn her apart, but she was trying to mend her broken heart. She was shattered at first, but step by step, she had been bouncing back. Until the cancer. She could not deal with the illness and her feelings for Helena, not at the same time; not when that door was supposed to be closed.

-Well, I just needed some holydays – Helena chatted gaily, answering the questions with no hesitation but not giving too much information.

-How are Nate and Adeleide? –Asked Pete – Are you…still…?

-No, we’re not. It didn’t work. Besides, I missed you a lot!

They continued their chatter, and when the day passed by, the group made the dinner together, trying for Pete not to rationed the food.

-I’m gonna put some aside, I swear – Said the agent quite upset.

-And then you will forage for that.

* * *

Raindrops dashed against the floor and the windowpanes but Myka didn’t even notice the drumming song they were making because she was lost in her thoughts. They always tried not to drink in front of Pete, but Leena had some liquors stashed in the cupboard (_Blessed Leena_), and tonight was one of those nights that Myka really needed some help to silence her thoughts and numb her mind.

Staring at the window as she was, she didn’t notice a movement from behind until she focused her look in the reflection; she coolly topped the glass up and drink slowly but steady. Only when the glass was atop the table again, she spoke to the reflection.

-You’re awake. How come?

-I guess something is disturbing my slumber.

Helena walked through, barefoot and wearing a pale blue nightie and a matching dressing gown. Myka looked away trying not to make eye contact or else her strength would split like a bar of chocolate.

-Why are you here, Helena.

-I’ve told you, I couldn’t sleep.

-Why are you _really_ here – Shot she across - What happened with Nate.

Helena sighed and leant back in the chair. She needed to do this, to talk with Myka, but she didn’t know how to start.

-Nate and I are no longer together. After you and Pete were there, things messed up.

-You mean after Nate figured out your past.

-Sort of. But that was not the main reason. The real reason. – Myka waited in silence for Helena to continue. Helena looked away, struggling for find the proper words. After a while, she continued – I’m old, Myka. Very old, in fact… and I have never felt anything like what I feel when I am close to you. Ever. Not for a second. I’ve tried to follow your advice, to build a life, but it didn’t work… how could it work? You weren’t part of it, it couldn’t possibly work… When I’m beside you, I can be myself. I miss the team, I miss the warehouse and I miss to be an agent, but what I miss the most is the way you look at me. You see me, Myka. I surrender; I’m fed up with fighting with myself. And I’m fed up with wasting any more time. I’m too old, I’ve told you – Then she smiled and wrapped Myka’s hand with hers – Please, darling, be part of my life. Otherwise, I don’t want a life.

Myka extricated her hand and stood up, not being able to cope with those beautiful black eyes that emanated tenderness. She circled Helena’s chair with a stride, the glistering glass still in her right hand.

-Don’t say that, Helena. –She was very struck by the news about her cancer so she didn’t understand how somebody could not want to live for any reason- You will have to be able to live without me.

-Darling… what..?- Helena stood up as well, shorting distance with the other woman – Don’t say that, Myka. I know you have feelings for me.

-Helena, every time you’re around, you wreak havoc on my life – She drunk the rest of the whisky in one gulp and turned on her heels to look at Helena, otherwise the lie wouldn’t work- Many things happened since you’ve gone, and I am definitely not the same woman that I used to be. I can’t be with you.

Pain crossed Helena’s gaze for a second, but she recovered and the tenderness came back.

-Right… Myka, I know you are scared; you have never loved another woman, haven’t you? But it’s ok, we are in 21st century, for God’s sake! – she chuckled, her voice soft and extremely sexy as ever – you wouldn’t have survived my time, you'd have suffered a heart attack with the first kiss.

Myka lightened the hardness of her gaze, but before she could answered back, she felt a pressure on her lower back. Not sure about what was happening, she couldn’t help but stiffen when Helena’s velvety lips kissed hers. She felt Helena’s breasts against hers, their hips fitting perfectly each other. She grappled against the temptation of finally having Helena into her arms; she would want to wrap her, to hold her tight, enjoy her slender body… such big was the need that, for a fraction of second, her will finally wavered, so her lips opened unwillingly, letting Helena inside. She couldn’t help it, after all, it was what she had been craving for years, from the very first moment Helena landed them from the air. Only when she felt Helena’s hands moving from the back towards her ribs, she broke the kiss and stepped back, raising a protective hands.

-Don’t, Helena. I can’t. I don’t want to do this. You shouldn’t have come here. When I said what I said, I meant it, you should have built a new life far from me. You’ve made a mistake by coming here. You misunderstood my feelings.

-Are you cross? Because you don’t have to be callous, Myka. I’m just trying to be honest with myself, and with you, by the way. I suggest you do the same.

-Am I not doing it? Because I think, I literally can’t be more honest when I’m telling you I don’t feel the same. Maybe I felt like you once, but not now.

Helena exhaled, trying to puzzle Myka out.

-Ok, so you’re definitely cross. I’m sorry about Yellowstone, I’m truly and deeply sorry, Myka. I know I broke your heart but…

-Helena – Cut Myka off – that's forgiven and forgotten.

-Then prove it to me, because it seems you’re still blaming me.

With those words, Helena cupped Myka’s face and approached to kiss her again. When Myka felt Helena’s lips against hers, she jumped backwards and moved violently aside Helena’s hands.

-I’m telling you, I don’t love you –Myka’s voice was loud and harsh for she was trying to discouraged the woman.

-And I’m telling you that’s not true – Retorted Helena, starting to be angry with the situation. Frustration filled her inside. She knew Myka, she did know she was lying, but she didn’t know why.

Myka opened her mouth ready to put up a fight; she wouldn’t let Helena love her, not in the situation she was, with such a bad illness inside her. She knew that the odds of dying were very high, extremely high actually. She had never been selfish so she wouldn’t start being it at this point.

No words left her mouth for they were walked in on by a noise from the corridor: Pete was there, staring at them open-mouthed, with his hand raised up holding air; the sandwich that he was holding a second before was smashed and scattered all over the floor.

-My 3 a.m. sandwich… you know… - He picked up the sandwich from the floor and looked at both women, visibly awkward – I’m sorry to have interrupted.

-No, Pete! Come in! The more the merrier! – Helena said, turning on her heels and walking away from Myka. She was notably upset.

Myka glared at Pete so he couldn’t help but recoil.

-You know what? It’s only 1 a.m. The sandwich can wait until 3 a.m…. I’d better leave so you can continue your talk.

-There’s nothing left to say – Retorted Helena- When you say to somebody that you’re in love and the answer is _fuck off!_, everything is already said – No-one said a word, so Helena, in a surge of anger, grabbed the bottle of whisky that Myka was drinking and strode towards the door – Apparently I’m just the dyke next door. -She headed the exit, her nightgown waving behind her – Goodnight.

-Hel..! Wai..- Myka couldn’t finish either words. She knew she had hurt Helena deeply, and she regretted the way the conversation had gone, but what else she could have done?

-Pete… – warned Myka raising a threatening finger – Don’t say a word.

-WHAT… WAS… THAT? – Pete was utterly surprised by Helena’s words – You were kissing each other!

-No, we were not.

-Myka what? I have eyes, you know…

-Technically, she was kissing me. Besides, I’m not in the mood.

-Is she really in love with you? Well, she said so… - Pete continued his chatter, not taking heed at Myka’s frustration – Since when? Are you in love with her?

-Pete, please, shut up.

-Myka, it’s ok! I already have a gay friend! I can handle having one more. Wait, are you still going on well with Steve? ‘Cause gays and lesbians…psshhh… You –and then he pointed at Myka and chuckled- naughty girl, you should have told me. I have aaaaa loooot of jokes about lesbians!

-PETE! – She finally burst – Shut the fuck up!- She couldn’t restrain the tears anymore. She concealed her face and winced.

-Myka… -Pete’s face turned immediately into concern- hey hey, Myks, you ok? Why… why are you crying? – He wrapped her shoulders and led her to the chair – Please don’t cry.

-Why is this happening now? – She was dejected, sobbing and moaning, fighting for breathe – What have I done?

-Shhh…it’s ok Myka. Look at me, gorgeous. Hey! Look at me. Inhale…exhale… breathe, Myka. - She tried to calm down. The sobs were subsiding and she finally were able to breathe. -Now tell me, do you love her?

-Of course I love her, Pete. From the first time I saw her.

-I’m confused – Pete frowned, trying to understand – Helena was very brave coming here and telling you that, why did you rejected her?

-Pete… I can’t involve her in whatever I’m about to suffer… I can’t let her in and then just…disappear.

-Are you planning to stand her up? I’m even more confused right now, Myks.

-No Pete, of course not. I’m talking about the cancer. Soon I won’t be here, and she will be bereft. She will chasing a ghost again. I can’t be the woman she wants me to be.

As if Myka’s skin burnt, Pete moved his hands away and laid back in the chair.

-Well… that really comes as a revelation.

-What?

-That you are an idiot. And a bloody coward.

Myka blinked twice, trying to figure Pete out. She had never seen such a restrain anger in the agent.

-Don’t stare me like that, you know I’m right. Do you want me to say that I’m sorry for you? That I understand it? Hell no, I fucking don’t understand why you push everybody aside. You don’t have the whole life ahead of you? Well, good news, me neither! Nobody has it! I could die tomorrow, just like you, just like everyone else. Is easy for you to live cooped? Congratulations, you’re having it!

Myka was gaped; that reaction was completely out of Pete’s nature. For the first time since she revealed she had cancer, she realised that the man was in a dreadful grief. She could do nothing but close her mouth and cry silently.

-Right Myka, if that’s it, I give in. Just like you.

He stood up and exited dismally.

* * *

The rain didn’t subside so, in the morning, the sun barely shone across the thick clouds. The four agents were gathered over the table, holding stillness theirs coffees. Claudia and Steve could notice that something was wrong between Myka and Pete, but they realised that the couple were not in the mood to be interrogated.

-I have something to say you, guys – Said Myka finally without looking up.

-What’s up, Myka? You ok? ‘Cause you seem kind of… worried

-Yeah – Chimed in Claudia – What’s with the long face?

Helena, who came in the room carrying along her suitcase, interrupted them.

-Good morning and goodbye, people – She said with a fake lively voice – It has been nice to see you again.

-What?? Wait! – Claudia stood up in a jump –where are you going??

-Helena, you crazy? It is still raining a lot! You can’t… - Said Steve all in concerned

-Oh dear, you don’t have to be worried, I drive very well. Bye everyone!

Claudia and Steve were looking at her astonished, incapable of speak a single word, when Myka spoke to Helena, still looking at the cup she was holding white-knuckled.

-Helena, stay, please. I have to talk to you.

-No, thanks – retorted immediately the woman in a harsh way, and she continued her way towards the door.

-Helena, please. It’s important. What I have to say…

-What is, Myka? – Cut she off – More of those _kind_ words you said to me yesterday? Hell no. I’m done with your hurtful speech. I am two degrading words away from wallowing my dignity in the mud.

Helena could hardly restrain her grief and anger. She just wanted to leave with the rest of the dignity Myka left her.

-I’m sorry, ok?

-Well, at least you could have said that looking me in the eye. I guess I’m asking for too much.

Myka stood up and finally faced Helena.

-I am sorry – Myka helplessly noticed how her hands started to sweat– I’ve been very unfair with you. I’ve been very unfair with all of you, as a matter of fact. With you guys for not sharing the truth before; with you, Pete, for not realising that you are suffering as much as I am. And with you, Helena, for pushing you aside by hurting you in a stupid attempt to try to keep you safe – they stared at Myka trying to decipher what was crossing her mind, so she took advantage of the gap of silence and she finally said the words out loud- I have cancer.

For a moment, nobody moved a single muscle; they just gaped at Myka, absorbing the hurtful words. After a daunting silence, Myka thought that it had been a mistake. She should had gotten through this by herself; she should had kept them in ignorance. Overwhelmed by the deafening silence, she couldn’t help but tremble on the verge of tears; suddenly Claudia shorted the distance in a quick movement and held her very tight, giving her a shoulder to cry over. And she did. She cried, she broke apart into Claudia’s arms and cried, releasing every inch of anger and fear that she had felt since the illness had been detected. Once she had no more tears left, she broke the hug and met Claudia’s reddened eyes. The younger cupped her friend’s face and said with a husky voice:

-Everything is gonna be fine. We’re here. Right Jinx? – She tried to lighten the burden of the hard moment.

-Yes, Myka –Steve walked towards the women and rested a hand over Myka’s shoulder – We are just here for you. Always will be.

Myka nodded and smiled weakly, silently thanking Steve’s words. She finally looked at Helena, whose face was tarnished by sorrow and tears.

-Helena, when you came and told me all those things, you made me the happiest and yet the most miserable woman in the world. You are right, I am in love with you; I feel that way ever since I met you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, either a long or short life. The thing, or should I say the question is if you are willing to deal with it by my side. It is not fair for me to ask you such a thing, and I would completely understand if you decide not to be involved, but if there is still a chance, I’ll take it.

Helena walked slowly towards the woman, grabbed her hands and kissed her soft but firmly.

-You are an idiot – The British whispered with a sweet smile.

-Funny thing – Chuckled Myka- I’ve been told idiot just twice in my whole life, and both in the last eight hours….

-What a clever man the one that said it before me – Helena winked at Pete because, somehow, she knew it was him the one who had helped Myka to untangle her feelings.

-How stirring!! – Grinned Pete visibly happy – Does it mean that I already can make jokes about lesbians?

-AGG, COME ON, PETEEE!!


End file.
